


Day 12 - Lucky Charm

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Continuation of Day 3, F/M, Week 2: Falling in Love, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "It was all thanks to my lucky charm. " she declared proudly then pulled a familiar red string with colorful beads from her pocket. "My Adrien Lucky Charm!""You - you kept it?""Of course! It always cheers me up and saves me from my adversaries! The best tool to ward off bad luck!""Sorry to offend you but I have the greatest tool to ward off bad luck," he rolled his sleeve up to reveal his charm bracelet. "My Marinette Lucky Charm!"





	Day 12 - Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of Day 3 - Fencing

Adrien's last match will be in fifteen minutes.  
  
If he wins the game, he will represent M. D'Argencourt's Men's fencing circuit to the Regional. The tension wasn't new to him - he was able to wheedle his way to the finals last year, plus the fact that he was a famous celebrity with pictures plastered all over Paris - but this time it was different.

His mind was preoccupied with someone else.  
  
"Looks like Marinette got the point," Kagami whispered in his ear which jolted him from his seat.  
  
"Really?!" he stood up immediately. "Did she win?"  
  
The sight of the referee's hand on Marinette's head was enough for him as an answer to his question.  
  
It wasn't difficult for the blond to identify her despite the headgear and the white uniform that almost all fencers wear in the stadium. There was something on the way she gracefully walks and runs that scream  _Marinette_ to him, and when she removed her helmet to reveal her tousled midnight hair and her adorable smile, he knew that he was a goner.  
  
Marinette was like a laser pointer for his kitten-like heart that makes him want to pounce on sight.  
  
"Adrien! Did you see - OMPPPPHHH!" the pig-tailed girl squealed when the blond suddenly scooped her up in the air then twirled giddily.  
  
"I've seen it! You won! _Merde_ , you're qualified for the quarters!" he exclaimed with utmost happiness then paused. "And you know what that means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He flashed her a toothy grin. "You've secured a place for the circuit's female team competition in the Regional!"  
  
" _No way_!" she gasped with disbelief.  
  
" _Yes_ way!" he laughed as he settled her on the floor, green eyes still admiring her blushing face. "You're amazing, Marinette. I can't believe you made it. You're so unpredictable."  
  
"It was all thanks to my lucky charm. " she declared proudly then pulled a familiar red string with colorful beads from her pocket. "My Adrien Lucky Charm!"  
  
"You - you kept it?" he stammered as her voice echoed in his ears repeatedly: _My Adrien Lucky Charm, My Adrien... My Adrien... My Adrien...My Adrien... My Adrien..._  
  
"Of course! It always cheers me up and saves me from my adversaries! The best tool to ward off bad luck!"  
  
"Sorry to offend you but I have the _greatest_ tool to ward off bad luck," he rolled his sleeve up to reveal his charm bracelet. "My Marinette Lucky Charm!"  
  
She giggled, and its melodious sound wasn't helpful on his palpitating heart, "I hope your Marinette Lucky Charm will deliver you to victory."  
  
" _Your Marinette_ , huh?" he smirked deviously as he leaned towards her personal space then whispered, "Does that mean you admit that you're _My Marinette_?"  
  
"Adrien!" she squeaked, embarrassment written all over her face. "Stop teasing me like that! We're in public!"  
  
True that they were in public - open area to be exact - and even though they were on the corner side of the arena, there were still by-passers that ogled on their way.  
  
"Is our ice cream date with Andre still open?"  
  
Marinette sputtered incoherently "Da - Da - Da - Da - Date?!"  
  
"Yeah, a date," he emphasized the word then tilted his head as if questioning, "Why, do you have an engagement prior to this tournament?"  
  
"Uh...no?" she answered dumbly yet Adrien still finds her expression too cute, "I thought we are going out with friends."  
  
"What if I told you that I don't want to go out with you as a friend?"  
  
"What if I told you that your fifteen-minute break is over," Kagami's rude interjection jerked the two from their spot. "And M. D'Argencourt has been screaming your name for the last two minutes?"  
  
" _Stop flirting with your girlfriend there, Agreste, and bring your foutre ass here right now_!" his fencing teacher yelled.  
  
"She's just a friend!" the blond corrected then added, "With an intention to make her my girlfriend!"  
  
Loud whistles and hollers with ' _about damn time_ ' screams were heard from the audience, and the congratulatory remarks from these people didn't help Marinette's situation at all.  
  
Adrien's calming voice snapped her reverie. "Marinette?"  
  
"Ye - Ye - Ye - Yes?"  
  
"Can I have my lucky charm?"  
  
"Bu - bu - bu - but you have your lucky charm tied on your wrist!" she stuttered as she pointed the accessory that was now covered by his armor sleeve.  
  
He raised his hand. "Oh, you mean this? This is _my Marinette Lucky Charm_. But this," he hovered on her head to plant a kiss on her burning cheeks. "This is _my Lucky Charm_."  
  
" _Kono baka_! Get out of here, Adrien!" the Japanese fencer admonished then rushed towards the wobbling companion. "You broke Marinette!"  
  
" _Guh_!"  
  
It wasn't a surprise that Adrien was declared as the Champion in Men's fencing category.  
  
Meanwhile, Marinette was disqualified due to her inability to function like a normal human being.


End file.
